The subject matter of the present invention is a fabric according to the preamble of Claim 1. It can be used, for example, for a sensor device, a steering device, a vehicle seat, and, quite generally, for vehicles.
Prior Art
Electrical heating elements, electromagnetic shields and sensors are often hard to position next to one another. This relates particularly to positions with small installation space, as in a steering wheel. In addition, it is expensive to provide electromagnetic shields on electrical conductors.
Therefore, there is a demand for technical solutions that allow a simple, reliable and cost effective arrangement, particularly one involving close mutual proximity.
Subject Matter of The Invention
Against this background, a technical concept having the characteristics of Claim 1 is proposed. Further advantageous embodiments can be obtained from the remaining claims and the following description.